


Dancing in the Dark

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I am addressing the Caligari spell, Madam Spellman May, Spellwell - Freeform, but not massively, fluff with light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Zelda Spellman had always loved dancing, spent weeks learning the newest dances alone and with her friends. She had always prided herself on being the best dancer in her family. Dancing made her feel free. She could let go and enjoy each twirl she did. But ever since her marriage with Faustus, Zelda absolutely despised dancing and music.This is 1 of 4 works for the Madam Spellman May hosted by singofsolace.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for the Madam Spellman May event, hosted by @singofsolace(on Tumblr and Ao3) and the prompt was Dance.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I didn’t want to go really deep with the exploration of the trauma, might write another one-shot outside of this where I go in-depth.
> 
> I chose Mary for this because I felt her kind-heartedness and softness was perfect also I never wrote anything with Mary so here ya go. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> The title and lyrics used are “Dancing in the Dark” by Frank Sinatra.

Zelda Spellman had always loved dancing, spent weeks learning the newest dances alone and with her friends. She had always prided herself on being the best dancer in her family. Dancing made her feel free. She could let go and enjoy each twirl she did.

But ever since her marriage with Faustus, Zelda absolutely despised dancing and music. Every time she heard the faintest sound of music, she stiffened and would leave the room; not wanting to be reminded of the time spent under the Caligari Spell.

Over time the flashbacks that came every time she heard music lessened and she started to regain control over her body and her mind.

And during those months Marie was there for her. Mary who was there when she woke up from her nightmares, sweating and crying and shivering. Mary who would hold her until she fell asleep, hugging her and caressing her hair softly and staying up so the redhead was safe.

She made sure the redhead ate, slept and didn’t bury herself in work by taking her out and spending the nights together. 

* * *

Their first attempt at dancing was on one of their dates. Mary had organized a date at her cottage with lasagna, wine, and a movie. They were almost through with dinner when Mary stood and walked over to her vinyl record player. ”Would you like to dance? I..I have a few records and maybe-” Mary started but was interrupted by Zelda coming over and snatching the Vinyl record out of her hands.

”No. No dancing. Let’s get the wine glasses and watch a movie.” Zelda snapped and put the Vinyl away, going back to the kitchen to get the glasses. She left a confused and slightly intimidated brunette behind.

When Zelda got back, she looked almost apologetic as she handed Mary her glass. ”I am sorry Mary. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just- I don’t like dancing very much.” she explained and looked into her glass. What if she had ruined it now? What if it would push Mary away? 

Mary took the redhead’s hand softly and brushed her thumb over the back of her hand. ”It’s alright, Zelda. If you don’t want to dance, then we don’t. Are you going to tell me what’s happened?” she asked softly.

Zelda bit her inner cheek and pulled her hand away and walked over to the shelf filled with DVDs. ”I don’t know...Maybe. It’s difficult.” she said more to herself and scanned the DVDs for something to watch. The collection contained mostly black and white movies, sorted by genres. It made the witch smile.

Soon she felt arms wrapping around her waist and she almost flinched before remembering that it was Mary. Her Mary who would never hurt her, who would never make her do things she didn‘t want to do and would happily go slow if asked.

Slowly Zelda turned around and smiled at the brunette who looked at her, concern etched all over her face. ”I won’t press you to talk about it but I’m here for you.” she smiled reassuringly and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss on red-painted lips.

They sat on Mary’s couch as the brunette curled up into the redhead, her arm draped over the woman. They fell asleep like this, cuddled up under Mary’s patchwork quilt while watching a Hitchcock movie.

* * *

Almost exactly a year later, Mary and Zelda spent the evening together in the Spellman Parlor. Everyone was out of the house so they spent the evening there, curled up on the couch and talking while Zelda held a whiskey glass in her left hand and Mary a white wine glass in her right. The fire in the fireplace was simmering.

Zelda had gradually started to open up. Whenever she tried to talk about the spell specifically though, her voice cracked and she refused to continue and every time Mary just hugged her and helped her to calm down, making sure that Zelda knew she wasn’t pressuring her.

After Zelda’s third glass of whiskey, she rose and walked over to the record player and hesitantly pulled out a vinyl record. She wanted to do this because she knew Mary would never do anything she didn’t want to.

Her hand hesitated over the needle before moving it to the vinyl and Dancing in the Dark by Frank Sinatra started playing. Zelda knew that it was one of Zelda’s favourites.

As the music played, she walked over to the brunette who just watched with confusion. Zelda held out her slightly shaking hand and bit her inner cheek. ”Do you want to dance, Mary?” she asked, almost afraid the other woman would say no.

Mary looked at her surprised. She put her glass down and took the offered hand, rising to her feet. ”Are you sure, dear? We- We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.” she explained calmly, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

Zelda took a deep breath and nodded. ”I don’t want him to have any power over me. I want to make new memories with you.” she smiled softly.

The brunette nodded as well, taking the witch’s other hand to take her to the middle of the room. ”If you want to stop, need to stop please tell me, yes?” she asked and softly put her hand on Zelda’s shoulder, indicating that Zelda could lead, to assure her that she had the control.

Zelda placed her right hand on Mary’s waist and put her other hand in Mary’s right hand. Carefully pulled the teacher closer and kissed her softly.

While they were dancing to the soft tunes of the music they smiled. Mary quietly sang along and blushed when she saw Zelda who smiled brightly. She had never seen her smile so openly at her, yes she had caught her smiling but never was such a bright smile directly meant for her. It was beautiful.

* * *

Yes, maybe Zelda wasn’t ready to fully talk about her marriage yet, perhaps she would never be but Mary would be there, would help her through every nightmare and every flashback she had. But together they would mend Zelda’s heart and make new, better memories.

  
  
  


**_Time hurries by, we're here, and we're gone_ **

**_Lookin' for the light of a new love_ **

**_To brighten up the night, I have you love_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
